War Breeds War
Allies |side2 = Soviet Union |commanders1 = John Lynch |commanders2 = Andrei Nazarov |forces1 = Allied forces |forces2 = Soviet forces |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |objectives = |faction =Allies |notes = }} War Breeds War is the sixth Allied campaign mission in War Front: Turning Point.Digital Reality, 10tacle Studios, War Front: Turning Point. February 23, 2007. Background Without the Soviets’ help, crushing the final Nazi stronghold would have been even more difficult — which explains why Lynch has set aside his personal distaste for all things “commie” and agreed to join General Nazarov for a party celebrating the victory and the signing of a peace treaty. Objectives Primary objectives *Go to the Celebration *Flee From the Trap *Hold off the Russian Attack Until Reinforcements Arrive *Destroy the Soviet Base Secondary objectives *Destroy the Soviet Guard post to clear northern road Bonus objectives *Kill General Nazarov Walkthrough *Leave Sagnier and Anna at main base *Lynch and tanks should capture Oil Rigs and establish a nearby base *Avoid early attacks on SE Soviet Base *Guard the pass east of the Oil Rigs *Use fighter-bombers, Call-In Bombers, and armored units to destroy roadblock *Repeat for Southeast Soviet Base *Nazarov is in lower southeast corner of map When the true mission begins at the Headquarters, order Sagnier and Anna slightly to the east, just past the mine, and send all but one artillery-style unit (Priest or Calliope Sherman, depending on what you have from the last mission) to assist them. Order the available Engineer to first build a Barracks, then a Supply Stash, and thirdly a Weapon Factory. Don’t forget to have three or four Studebakers collecting resources, and when the Barracks is completed upgrade it so the MG Infantry have the Capture Buildings skill. Sagnier and Anna will initially face a heavy attack, but they will beat them back. Just be sure they stay as close to the base and mine as possible—you do not want to lure out the massive forces that can come from the Southeastern Soviet base! Do that, and things at this primary base should remain very, very calm. You’ll want to upgrade to Tech Level 2 as soon as you can to increase resource collection and allow construction of Extended Airfields. Meanwhile, send Lynch, the Pershing tanks, and an artillery unit north to the Radio Station and Oil Rigs, followed by an Engineer when you can spare one. Lynch’s Quick Repair skill can keep these armored units in good health as they destroy the small German outpost and fend off Molotov Infantry. Order the Engineer to start a secondary base here with a Barracks, Weapon Factory, and plenty of Pillboxes to gun down Partisans that will appear. Capture the Oil Rigs as soon as you can produce MG Infantry, and position Lynch and the big guns that accompanied him just east of these resources. The Soviets will be sending a constant stream of Molotov Infantry and tanks north through the valley that curls into your secondary base, and you can “cut them off at the pass” with these units. Position four or five Rangers just northwest of the Oil Rigs; they will pick off Molotov Infantry from a distance as they come down from the north. References Category:Allied campaign missions